


In a Daze or (“Wow" Well "Ya know" Yeah "Great Lets Do This Again" Cool “Cool”)

by ForTheFandom



Category: Block B
Genre: 131023 Weekly Idol Block B, Daddy Taeil, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Taepyo - Freeform, but yeah i did not not a single winky dink, i can’t believe that last one was an option
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheFandom/pseuds/ForTheFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sturdy shower rod is a shower rod which is used in the start of an excellent decline where “Nice Day” plays on repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Daebak Night For A Desired Knight

**Author's Note:**

> There is an original draft of this fic that i made and its way shorter but also has got some awesome lines that i had to take out. So possibly ill post a separate fic with the original work (tweaked of course).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it came to be dreams are what we are made of after all.

**Click Clack Click Clack.**

**High heels walking on jet black flooring. The kind you see on stages of strip clubs and burlesque shows. The kind that haunts when you go home, sticks to the soul of your shoe. The kind that stares back black, like behind your eye lids.**

**Exactly like eye lids. Just like Jihoons eye lids. He knows where he is, because the floors staring back black and he can’t move his feet.** **The uncomfortable chair underneath him can be ignored and where he is if the chair can be ignored than you’re getting what you payed for.**

 **There is no music. Not in this place. Music is for mutual transactions of beauty. Like an old romance movie, where the girl gets the guy and music plays at the wedding, and its their favourite song.** **No. There is no music in this place. Only**

**Click Clack Click Clack**

**Click-**

**One beat, baboom, two beat.**

**Thunk Thunk Thunk.**

**Creepers next to his ear. The only thing he hears, but theres nothing weird about Creepers. They walk toward him as if taunting a blind man, waving art and light in front of impaired eyes.**

**Excitement and an unconstrained smile. Eyes shut and waiting. A weight is lifted as weight is applied to Jihoons lap. Scooted all the way up, sealed tight pressed to Jihoons body. Jihoon lets go of the chairs edge, red fingers and clammy, and crosses them behind a sweet lollipop smelling neck. He plays a little with a soft short lock of hair. Curls it around the finger and pull.**

**Mmm. A groan. The slightest moan. An inch of pleasure for a second. Curl it around your finger and pull.**

**Mmm. As if done to them a million times, a repetitive “I love you and this is how i will show it.” So familiar, like you’ve laid in bed with them for years and its the pull that wakes them “what is it?” “Its nothing,** **I’m just thinking, go back to sleep."  
**

 

**Jihoon opens his eyes and sees black hair and the rim of glasses. In his ear he hears a suppressed laugh.**

 

_“Jihoon~"_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

일어나 - Wake Up

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Deep breath. Cold sweat. No where to go but up. Jihoon crawls from his bed to the door. Swearing on his way out.

______________

“Fucking Idiot.” Two words you don’t necessarily expect to wake up to. But Taeil didn’t have time to convince himself it was a dream, to say “wait, lets weight out our options first.”

Blink, he’s outside the bathroom door. Its light shines from the inside and it seems to get brighter and brighter. Except it is getting brighter, because Taeil has opened the door and has walked right in and locked it behind him.

Click. Now theres no way out, for either of them.

Jihoon stands facing the back wall of the shower. His head down, worriedly looking into his pants that he’s pulled open. The click of the lock startles him into realisation and both remember how Jihoon can’t handle being caught off guard.

He turns his head to look back at Taeil and lets his pants snap shut with a sharp snap.

“Ah, hey?” Jihoon said, as if asking did it work, did i evade confrontation of whats happening to me.

No would be the correct answer.

Taeil walks up to Jihoon who is still facing the wall but now has his hands up holding the shower rod in he hopes a nonchalant way. Taeil ducks his head under one of Jihoon's up stretched arms and wraps an arm around his waist. He looks down at the bulge in Jihoons pants that is definitely larger than in his head.

 _”Do you need help?_ _”_ Taeil is a good actor, so he thinks this should go well. He thinks this will go as well as in those letters he gets in the mail or as smoothly as the ones he reads online.

There isn’t much Jihoon can do, so he does what he thinks will make this situation turn out for the best.

 

He agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS, this is what DREAMS are made of.


	2. Warzone Afterall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shots fired.

**Deep** breath. Cold sweat. Just like before.

Like crawling on your knees under barbed wire. Gunshots over head, thats the sound of Taeil licking his lips.

You’re looking straight ahead and you can feel the trench. You want to hide and disguised and walk away clean. But this is what war is like. You leave with a scar and you love it, you feel your humility and you love it. You never reach the trench and you love it.

Gunshots over head.

________________

 _He’s_ got a rhythm. You’ve gotta give him credit for the rhythm. Slow, up and down. Measured and precise. There is no bonus commentary.

“Ah Taeil!"

Except when there is.

_______________

 **His** clothes are ripped but who cares, this is war, this is bare skin and teeth. He sees the trench and eventually slows to a stop.

He doesn’t wanna go to the trench.

Passion fills his spirit. A mist fogs his vision. The field is where he feels alive. But enough of the war references.

Gunshot to the chest.

______________

 _Taeil_ revels in the moment. The closeness he feels towards Jihoon filling him up. He moves his free hand around Jihoon’s chest. Under the shirt is where treasures must be buried, because Jihoon makes sounds like the fountain of youth is up and coming.

No more imaginary scenes or brainstorms in the early morning showers or pretending that a touch was more than just.

Shirt pulled up and hand in hair. Bare skin revealed to a hungry cannibal, there is the inevitable.

Kisses down a cage and singing rings in Taeils ears. Bite the top and the bottom will feel it.

Speaking is most difficult when all that wants to come out is “ahhh.” Between breathes though, they somehow manage.

 

> “There will be marks in the morning."
> 
> _”Good."_


	3. There Is Meaning To Your Melting On The Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something to keep in mind. A moment passing. Hours condensed to seconds. Thoughts faster than the bullet train could ever be but slower than the steam in comparison. Thats what this is. This is letting off the steam. One insignificant puff after the other.

No where in the rule book does it say enough is enough.

No where does it state that when feeding the hungry, you stop after a bite. Show me the part where the cold travelers were given a torch that lasted til sunset, and not sunrise.

There is no rule that says enough really has to be enough.

 

_"So don't stop there."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

식욕 - Appetite

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 __________________________

Part A

__________________________

He's got a rhythm. You've gotta give him credit for the rhythm. It's slow and steady and that's what will win him the race. To Taeil nothing is sweeter than patience. Than extracting the slowest kind of pleasure. Nothing beats earning a trophy that you definitely suffered for. The tortoise won, but not without the tug of hair.

Deep inhale. Foggy and left him seeing spots. Shake wobble

Fall.

Leaning now, against this tile that bites back. It's the kind that watches, listens for the zinger. For the mood killer. For the sentence that digs your grave. But Taeil refuses to touch the ground. A gentle shove backwards but it felt like a slam. Taeil thinks there has never been anything heavier than the air that was just sucked out of his lungs.

And then there is the fall.

He never remembered Jihoon being so heavy. So full of stuff. Then again, Taeil remembers when he first felt that twinge of lust. It was like he was a lone iceberg, stuck on the corner of cold and lonesome and suddenly a giant inconsiderate attractive ship had rammed straight into him, explosion to his implosion.

He was stuck in on himself, a cold hollow cave under a lot of pressure, surrounded by things that made him lonely. All he sees is beautiful red tinted water. And it looks as sweet as poison, and tastes as dirty as purity.

This is why Jihoon is so heavy. Of course he is a different kind of heavy. The kind that sinks in the Dead Sea. The kind that traps oil and makes dust into diamond. However this is just his theory.

 __________________________

 Part B

__________________________

There they stand. Back to chest and back to wall. Its a push and pull. The drag of a cigarette and the puff of perfume. Love like-

 

 

> "shh-."

 

You can hear their hearts beating. Ba-boom, Ba-boom, Skip, Silence. Ba-boom.

Head turn, confused and looking for directions. Eyes meet at the bank but get lost amongst the counters. Lick to make it quick but it got stuck, more to a kiss than just the intention. Oh that lick, it was accidentally on purpose.

A kiss like first snow that melted on the tongue. Stayed on the tongue, got lost and took the wrong turn on the tongue. "You go past the teeth and hum. Then it'll be visible once you reach the bottom."

Nothing beats like lovers hearts beat. Avalanche slow motion freeze frame. We must be dropping frames, because i can hear you scream but what i really want is for your mouth to do that thing it does. You do it all the time. You make me feel trapped under ice and snow like I've been on vacation thinking things through and then suddenly like an avalanche.

Take my hand and we'll be in equilibrium. Eventually.

 

 

> "shh- shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Pyo’s sweat is cold not because he was waking up from a nightmare of Taeil, but because naturally he is freezing and doesn’t recognise it because his muscle are always warm from straining to contain his nucleus of happy.
> 
> Summary of Fun Fact: Pyo is so excitable that he might explode. Also something about him being cold.


End file.
